Karma? It's Bullshit!
by melodramatik
Summary: SASUKE'S POV: Joining the Akatsuki was the worst decision I've done since I left Konoha. OOC. R and R!


**I don't own Naruto!!!! T-T

* * *

SASUKE'S POV - OOC Characters  
**

* * *

Karma; They always say that if you do something bad, bad karma also follows. I don't believe those kind of stuff.

I'm with my team: Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. We decided to affiliate with the Akatsuki. Plus, they're planning to destroy Konoha so might as well join them. Pein, the leader, called us to come at his office.

"Team Hawk." Pein called.

There was tension in the room. I could feel eyes staring at us from everywhere. I could feel chakra too, different chakras.

"When you killed your brother, it was really impressive." Pein said.

Of course it was. I've trained all my life for that moment. The bad thing though, someone took him away before I could even get his eyes.

"Deidara, escort the boys to their room." Pein said as Deidara appeared behind them.

"What about me?" Karin asked.

"Before you, there are only two girls in the Akatsuki. You will be joining them but they are out on a mission today. I must warn you, one is silent but deadly and the other one has a temper."

I saw Karin gulp. Akatsuki girls are creepy.

Deidara brought us three guys to our room. As Deidara left, I faced the two.

"I need to know where Itachi's eyes are."

"How do we do that?" Juugo asked.

I looked around the room. There were a few things inside: three beds, two cabinets, two drawers, on door leading to the bathroom, a table and three chairs.

"It's only been a few days. His eyes still has a small amount of chakra." I explained.

I need Itachi's eyes. I need more power to destroy Konoha. I need to avenge my clan.

"I thought Akatsuki has only one girl member?" Suigetsu asked.

"I dunno, but they seem scary." Juugo shuddered.

"Wonder how Karin is doing..." Suigetsu said.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. Why are they keeping Itachi's eyes anyway? No one seems to be using it. It's just gonna go to waste. I thought hard. My revenge. Konoha. Naruto. Sakura- wait... Sakura... Sakura...

Sakura. The only girl who really cared for me. Hm... She must've moved on now. I mean, it's been five years. We see each other from time to time but not to catch up because we see each other with the intention to kill. I shoved her out of my mind.

"Dinner." Zetsu called from outside.

-

When we got to the large dining area, I was surprised. The four of us, with Karin now, were surprised as we stood on one side.

"We are like a family here with Pein being the big brother." A woman's voice came from behind us.

We stared at her. There I thought Sakura's pink hair was weird, here is someone with bright blue hair!

"I am Konan. Everyone is here except for Itachi's replacement. She's still cleaning up. We just came home from a mission." The girl explained.

"Itachi's replacement." I muttered.

Konan nodded with a smile. "It's really funny. Itachi's replacement is actually his girlfriend."

I gasped wide-eyed. My brother had a girlfriend?! More importantly, he had a heart?!

I shoved the weird feeling aside as Deidara called us to start eating dinner. We sat around the large table with Pein at the head of the table. A chair on his left was empty, probably for Itachi's girl.

"Who cooked?" Suigetsu asked.

"Deidara." Hidan answered.

I looked at them. They were very relaxed and stress free. I wonder if my brother was like them.

"By the way you will be checked tomorrow." Pein looked at me and my team. "Training with Hidan and-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

An OH SO FAMILIAR voice cut off Pein. I glanced at the owner of the voice. I almost dropped the fork I was holding as shock ran across my face.

"Sakura?!" I said almost too loud.

"S-Sasuke?!" She was wide-eyed at me.

I stared at her and the biggest shock slapped me in the face. Sakura... has Itachi's eyes.

"Their team is now affiliated with us." Pein explained.

Sakura sat down on pein's left. Sakura's an Akatsuki? This must be a joke.

"Sakura-chan, how'd your mission with Konan go?" Hidan asked. He was sitting beside me.

Sakura sighed. "Bored us to death."

As the rest of them made conversation after conversation with her, I noticed something. Around her neck was Itachi's necklace. So she must be the girlfriend of my brother.

Unexpectedly, I felt something weird. Like, I want to scream and strangle someone. What was that feeling anyway?

After dinner, I followed Sakura and I ended up at the library. She took a book and sat down on a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Sakura looked up at me. "Reading."

"I meant why are you an Akatsuki?" I cleared.

She closed the book and stared at me with her blood-red eyes.

"None of your business."

Ouch. "Why do you have the sharingan?"

"Same answer."

Sakura's the queen of annoying. I sat on the chair beside her.

"So you're Itachi's girlfriend?" I asked. Sakura looked different, as in her usual smiling face was gone, replaced by a bored face. "What about Naruto? Your friends? Your family?" I was frustrated to know why.

Sakura sighed as she faced me. I stared back at her eyes, she wasn't staring at me... Itachi was.

"What about Naruto, me, Konoha, and your friends? Did you think about us when you left for your oh so important revenge?"

Nice comeback. I guess the same question goes for me too but still... I was planning to come back... and destroy that village.

"Why don't you go pester your girlfriend instead of bugging me to death?"

I glared at her. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's not what Karin is saying." She smirked.

Ugh! Sakura's getting on my nerves!!!

"So you trust her more than me, your former-"

"Good evening, Sakura-chan!!!"

Oh great. Stupid Tobi and Hidan just had to ruin the moment.

"Oh, hey." Sakura smiled? At them?

"Oh, Sasuke." Hidan gave me a nod.

"Shouldn't you guys be sleeping?" Sakura's sweet when it comes to them.

"You're the little princess, you're the one who should be sleeping at this time!" Hidan and Tobi took the seats in front of us.

"Yes! Princess should sleep! Itachi-san will haunt us if we don't take care of his Princess Sakura!!!" Tobi said.

Sakura giggled, I stared at her and she had a blush. So... HIS princess.

"I wish I could sleep." Sakura suddenly said. Her eyes becoming soft.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was confused. What, she's like Gaara now?

Sakura sighed. "Ever since I got this Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, it wouldn't let me sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. That's new.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I made this story because I was inspired by my fave author's story of Sakura becoming an Akatsuki! So there!**


End file.
